Beyond the Veil
by neonofthecult
Summary: Kira Akuma is the illegitimate son of Satan and an angel. He was tasked with saving the world from and ancient evil. Will he make it? Read Beyond the Veil


Chapter 1

'Blood...blood everywhere!' the boy thought as he looks at his surroundings. So many bodies and body parts scattered around him. His clothes were soaked in blood and so was his face and smokey gray hair. His hands were covered in it too and his fingernails were like razor sharp claws.

"I-I killed them...I killed them all!" the boy says and he was torn in two. One side of him said that this was horrific and terrible but the other side of him... ' **Very good!** ' said a sinister voice in the boy's head. ' **Very good indeed!** **Although, we need to do some more work... Come on kid, we know you want to. Just go ahead and give in!** '

'No! I reject you!' the boy thought to the voice and it fell silent.

Kira sat bolt upright, sweating and gasping in bed. He's been having this reoccurring nightmare all his life, as if it meant something. 'But what?' he thought as he shrugs it off and got up as his alarm clock went off. He reached onto the nightstand and shuts it off as he yawns. Kira swings his legs over the side of the bed and walks across the dark room to his personal bathroom and looks in the mirror at his smokey gray hair and it was a rat's nest.

He opens the sink drawer and he grabs a comb and combs it into place. Kira walks into the kitchen and makes a cup of coffee and he went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. A knock at his door announced the arrival of his best friend, Ren.

"It's open!" Kira yells and he grabs a towel and goes to shower but first he grabs his school uniform, a white short sleeve button up with the school's emblem and jeans, out of the closet. A blonde haired kid walks into the kitchen and he grabs a coffee cup, with his name on it, out of the cabinet and he fills it up.

"Hurry up!" he yells to Kira when he heard the shower. Ren saw a picture on the counter of Kira and Ren at a football game with his arm around him and he smiles. he scratched his blonde hair and he took a sip of his coffee and nearly spat it out.

"Blegh! Sugar and cream, Kira. No one drinks it straight like you!" Ren mutters. he walks over to the open spice cabinet and he grabs a jar that says 'Honey' on it and he opens it to see that it was full of sugar. Ren opens a drawer and grabs a teaspoon and scoops sugar into his coffee and puts the jar back into the cabinet.

"Where's the cream!" he yells over his shoulder.

"It's in the fridge!" Kira yells from the shower.

 **...**

The bell rings for class to start and Kira sits in his seat and stared at the blackboard. He was doing what he usually does best, which was draw while the teacher explained the class's lesson. Kira was drawing a picture of a red and white timber wolf. It had a bandana around its neck and then came the teacher, Mr. Orochi.

"Drawing again, Mr. Akuma?" Mr. Orochi asks. Kira was about to put it up but Mr. Orochi snatches it out of Kira's hands. A feeling builds up in him and it starts at his feet but stops at his thighs and Kira just gave Mr. Orochi a blank stare.

"Pay attention or get out!" Mr. Orochi snarled.

"Is that an invitation?" Kira asks with a sly smile, which made the class laugh.

"Don't get smug with me, boy!" Mr. Orochi says. "Fill in the blank. Every action has an, blank." Kira stood and says the Law of Newton.

"Every action has an equal or opposite reaction!" he says. Then he added, "Just cause I don't look at you doesn't mean I'm not listening." Kira packs up his stuff and he walks towards the door and he heard a chair squeak. He stops at the door and calls over his shoulder,

"Stay here, Ren. I'm going to take a swim. You know what to do."

"We still up for lunch, right?"

"Burgermeister or are you doing today's special?" Kira asks.

"Burgers, duh." Ren says. The boys laugh as Kira leaves the class and heads down the hall to the gym. He passes a wall with the school's emblem on it. A red and blue shield that says 'The Abbey' on it. Kira stops at the oak double doors and he pushed them open and he walks to the locker room and changed into his swimming trunks. Kira looks out in the gym but no one was there and he ran and flips into the pool and next thing he knew, he wasn't mad or upset anymore. He swam upward and broke through the surface and Kira swims towards the steps of the shallow end. Kira climbs out and he then just sat there and stared into the water.

 **...**

When he was done, it was lunch time and Kira walks out of the gym and heads to the school's entrance and he met up with Ren.

"Ready to go to Burgermeister?" Ren asks.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kira says. The boys walk out the door and Kira saw a group of cute girls walk by. One with brown hair, and inch longer than her shoulders, caught Kira's eye. She wore a plaid skirt, an undershirt, and a blouse. The uniform colors consisted of white and brown.

She smiled at Kira, who blushes and he looks away. 'Wow. She smile at me!' he thought to himself. Ren glanced over and saw Kira's face and laughed.

"Her name is Kori Kawasaki. You got a thing for her?" Ren asks.

"Pssh. No, man. You know that no girl likes a guy like me!" Kira replies sadly.

"Hey, do you still carry your break apart sniper rifle?" Ren asks. Kira glares at him and looks around but no one was around or close enough to hear.

"It's a pellet gun sniper rifle!" he hisses. "Let's just eat. It's around the corner right?"

"Yeah!" Ren says. The boys turn the street corner and they saw the Burgermeister, a brick building with tables out front. Kira hands Ren his wallet.

"Order the Burgerstein!" Kira says. He looks across the large street to the mall with a small field beside it, facing Kira. He saw a girl and then guys surround her and he heads towards it.


End file.
